Converged Network Adapter supports reception and transmission of multiple protocols at the same time, in some cases the protocols are encapsulated using tunneling protocols (for example Fibre Channel over Ethernet (FCoE), Internet Protocol (IP) over IP, Generic Routing Encapsulation (GRE), and the like), proprietary protocols and packet formats are also used together with standard protocols.
There is a growing need to provide protection to data transmitted and to provide end-to-end data integrity using a protocol out of a plurality of available protocols.